What do you mean America gave me Roofies?
by Zepherelda
Summary: England goes out for drinks with France, but when he wakes up he's somewhere he REALLY does not want to be.


**Ok so I've had this in documents for a while now, editing the story and such, and now I think It's finnally ready!.**

Englands POV

"I don't want to go out for drinks with you, France. I'm not in the mood to be Roofie-Raped." I sighed and took another sip of tea.

"Seriously," he complained, "I'm far too gorgeous to sleep with _you_. Besides, you smell like your disgusting scones and crumpets."

"THEY ARE NOT DISGUSTING! You just don't have a sense of taste..." I added.

France sighed. "Oh well. I'll just have to tell America you had your head too far up your ass to come."

"America's going to be there?" _Now is my chance to get him drunk so I can learn his secrets!_ (( Yes, because we know how well that worked out last time -_- )) "Um, I mean, I guess I'll go. But only because I havn't gone to a pub in a while."

France's smile was devious. "Lets go then."

**The Next Morning**

I woke up and realized two things immediatly:

1.) I wasn't in my own bed.

2.) There was someone next to me.

I stiffened and looked over to the person next to me. In the dim lighting, all I saw was the back of a blonde's head.

_Bloody hell! I slept with France!_

I quietly got out of bed and found my clothes. I pulled them on, and my hair fell in my eyes. I did a double take when I saw my hair had been dyed a soft, sandy color. _I need to get out of here!_

As I turned to doorknob to leave, an arm snaked around my neck.

"Where are you going, my love?"

I froze. I hadn't even heard her get up. Her. The voice belonged to a woman. I sighed inwardly. _Thank goodness._

Without turning around, I let out a strained, "Just going to make breakfast!"

The woman chuckled a bit evily. "Just don't run away. If you do, I'll have to kill you."

I nodded and rushed out of the door.

I quickly ran through the hallways until I found the kitchen. I looked around, finding the back door. As i went towards it, I heard her calling behind me.

"My love!"

She stepped into the kitchen behind me, and as I turned my head and she stepped into the light, I almost fainted.

"B-B-Belarus!"

There she was, already dressed for the day.

Her eyes widened in shock. "I thought...you were..." Her expression hardened and she stepped towards the island, grabbing the largest knife from the knife holder they all sat in. As the situation hit me, I stumbled towards the door, fumbling with the door knob.

She came at me, knife in hand, and before I could get the knob to turn I felt the sting of her blade against my neck. "I'm sorry, Natalia," I choked, "I didn't recognise you!"

"That's your own damn fault!"

I finally managed to open the door, and fell onto my ass as it did. I quickly scrambled to get up, then ran away as fast as I could, ignoring the shouts behind me.

As I entered my house, I almost fainted at all of the people laying around, asleep. _What the hell happened here?_

All of a sudden, France stumbled into the kitchen holding his head, obviously fighting a hangover.

"Francis Bonefey what have you done to my house?" I looked around at all of the people again. Poland was curled up against Lithuania in a corner, Russia was passed out on the island, Prussia was dressed up in some sort of French Maid cosplay, Switzerland was snoring with a snot bubble, some seriously bad stuff writen on his face, and Greece and Turkey could be seen just through the hall in the living room, passed out on top of each other on the couch.

"What _happened_ here?" I pleaded.

"You mean you don't remember?" France replied, a hand on his head.

"No I do not remember!" I said bitterly. "You Roofied me, didn't you!"

France waved his hands in front of his face. "Zat was America, I swear!"

"Amer-? What happened last night? Exactly?"

France sighed. "For zat information, you're just going to have to ask everyone else, because I think I accedentally Roofied myself by accident."

**So now the big question. Should I contiue this as a story? Or keep it a One-Shot? Please review and let me know!**

Love - Zepherelda 


End file.
